$ -0.59\% \div -2\% $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.0059 \div -0.02 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div2={2}\text{ or }2\times{2} = {4}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div2={9}\text{ or }2\times{9} = {18}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div2={5}\text{ or }2\times{5} = {10}$ Since both $-0.0059$ and $-0.02$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.0059 \div -0.02 = 0.295$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.295 = 29.5\%$